1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow vehicle including a track belt unit with an endless track belt, and a pair of steerable skis positioned in a forward direction of the track belt unit and being steerable to the left and right.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snow vehicles, or snowmobiles, including a track belt unit with an endless track belt, and a pair of steerable skis positioned in a forward direction of the track belt unit and being steerable to the left and right are generally designed such that a rider can straddle the vehicle in a position behind an engine for driving the track belt unit (see Japanese Patent No. 3412000 (pages 3 to 4 and FIG. 1)).
Unfortunately, the conventional snow vehicles of this type have the following problem. More specifically, since the rider straddles in a position behind the engine, there remains room for improvement in enhancing the moving performance of the snow vehicle by converging the inertial mass of the snow vehicle during straddling of the vehicle by the rider, that is, during driving.